Contemporary laundry treating appliances, such as clothes dryers, may be provided with a treating chamber for receiving a laundry load for treatment, such as drying, and a heating element for heating the air to treat the laundry load. The laundry load may be treated in the treating chamber for a predetermined cycle time according to a cycle of operation.